1. Field
The present embodiment relates to an ink set for ink jet and a method for producing an ink jet printed matter. Specifically the present embodiment relates to an ink set for ink jet printing comprising an ink includes a disperse dye, for example, an ink set for ink jet printing for ink jet textile printing on a fabric cloth and the like, and a method for producing an ink jet printed matter using the ink set for ink jet printing.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Recently an ink jet printing technology has been used in various fields. For example, the ink jet printing technology has been used widely also in the field of textile. In textile printing (hereinafter also referred to as ink jet textile printing) using the ink jet printing technology, production of a printing plate which is indispensable in a conventional printing procedure such as screen printing is unnecessary. Therefore, the ink jet textile printing has advantages such as shortening of printing work, reduction of delivery time and improvement of expression such as gradation and use of multiple colors.
By the way, in conventional screen printing, dyes could have been properly selected according to a color of a commercial product and a required fastness. In the case of expression using a neutral color, for example, beige, a dye having good fastness and being inferior in clarity may be employed. On the other hand, the ink jet textile printing enables multiple colors to be expressed using fixed inks of 4 to 12 colors and has a maximum feature such that a color and a pattern can be easily changed without changing inks. Meanwhile, the ink jet textile printing is featured by expression of not only brilliant colors such as pink but also neutral colors such as beige using similar dyes. As a result, in conventional ink jet textile printing, it is difficult to satisfy enough fastness in commercial products having different required fastness. In particular in the case of ink jet textile printing especially for commercial products requiring light fastness such as outdoor wear and swimming suits, an ink set which is capable of expression in a wide range of color gamut from a brilliant color to a neutral color and satisfies demanded fastness is unknown.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, Japanese Patent No. 5,216,585 discloses an ink set comprising a magenta ink comprising C.I. Disperse Red 86, a yellow ink comprising C.I. Disperse Yellow 114, and a cyan ink comprising C.I. Disperse Blue 60 or C.I. Disperse Blue 77. Further, Japanese Patent No. 3,918,347 discloses an ink set comprising a magenta ink comprising C.I. Disperse Red 302, a yellow ink comprising C.I. Disperse Yellow 149, and a cyan ink comprising C.I. Disperse Blue 60.